Before, during and aftermath of the heat of passion
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: Made up scenes for an online R rated Sonic parody sex comic called the heat of passion. Warning: contains strong bisexual sex scenes and some course language.
1. Sonic gets ready for the night

It was once again summer at the northern atmosphere of planet Mobius. It's Saturday and the sun's just setting into the horizon turning dusk into night and it's hot with a temperature of twenty seven degrees. Most Mobins are cooling off their homes by air conditioning while some have theirs off and simply cool their homes with cool dusk breeze and spreading it round their homes by fan, like at Sonic the hedgehog's residence with his parents.

Sonic's in his house making some plans of his own in his head for Saturday night. He's in the bathroom blow drying his blue quills after taking a nice cool shower. After five minutes of drying, he touched his quills with a free hand to see if they're dried properly, feeling some wet left over on the lower quills, he continued to blow on them with the dryer with his left hand for another five minutes, then Sonic turned off the dryer and used his right hand to check his quills again and this time, they're dry.

Sonic turned off the dryer at the power point, pulls the plug out, wipes the plug round the dryer and then puts it away in the bathroom drawer. Then he vroomed to he kitchen at his super speed for a few big glasses of water.

"Sonic, I told you no running in the house, you could knock something over." Sonic's mother nagged Sonic with a opened Mobin magazine in her hands, knowing it's him as Sonic went to a cupboard beside the oven and grabbed out a glass.

"Sorry Mum, I need to be quick, and don't worry, I always look where I'm going." Sonic apologized to his Mum and pointed out to her while he grabbed out a glass from the capbroad before pouring in it water from the kitchen tap.

Bernadette shook her in disbelieve of his son and his super speed in not knowing what to do with him, then she continues reading the Mobin magazine.

"He can't help it if he's super fast sweetie, that's how he is. But he does put it to good use though." Jules pointed out to his wife.

Bernadette nodded his head in agreement, knowing that it's true.

Sonic drank his glass of water and did himself a second and third helping of clean tap water before gently putting the glass in the sink.

Then Sonic zoomed to his bedroom, went to his drawers, pulled out the top drawer, grabbed out a ton of rope folded up with his left hand and looked at it.

_"This will otta give the girls something new to try with me on our Saturday night this week." _Sonic thought to himself as a cheeky smile crept across his face.

Sonic quickly hides the rope underneath a large quill, shuts the top drawer, leaves his room and shuts his bedroom door. Then he turned right to look at his Father. Jules noticed Sonic looking at him and gave his attention.

"Dad, I'm off to be with the girls tonight. We're at Sally's castle as usual." Sonic told him.

"Okay son have a good time and be sure to be back for church tomorrow." Jules told his son.

"I will." Sonic promised.

Sonic went to the fount door, opened it with his right hand, got out of the house, shuts the fount door behind him with his left hand and sped off in his super speed to Acorn castle.

He stopped by a grad at the fount door of the castle at it's huge fount garden to let the grad know he'd been invited by princess Sally to come over. The grad gave Sonic an understood nod.

"She has been expecting you Sonic. You may enter. " The grad told Sonic and permitted him to enter the castle.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked the grad.

Sonic zoom into the castle and went around till he found Sally's bedroom. He went into the bedroom, stopped by the bed, grabbed out his rope from his quill pulled up the covers, shoved the rope underneath and dropped the covers for the covers are wide enough to go down to the floor and touching it.

Sonic then went to a chair near by and sat on it just before the door opened and Sally and Amy came in wearing black and white dresses. Sally shut the door and they spotted Sonic sitting on the chair with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hello Sonic." Sally and Amy greeted Sonic.

"Hey girls." Sonic greeted back.

The girls went towards Sonic, Amy went to Sonic's left while Sally went to Sonic's right and they gently stroked their hands on Sonic's face lovingly as they nuzzled him.

"Hope you're ready for some fun Sonic." Sally said to Sonic seduceively.

"Yeah, you bet I am." Sonic answered Sally.

Sally and Amy continued stroking Sonic's face. Then they both wrapped their arms round Sonic and kissed him on his face.

"Girls, how about a three way kiss." Sonic suggested to Sally and Amy.

They agreed and done a one minute three way kiss with Sonic before they got their arms off him. Sally looked at Amy.

"Hey Amy, you wanna get to it on the bed?" Sally asked Amy seduceively.

"Oh yes." Amy replied to Sally.

Sally and Amy both looked back at Sonic and Sonic looks at them.

"Joining us Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Soon, I'll just sit and watch for now." Sonic answered Amy.

"Okay." Sally and Amy responded to Sonic in union.

They both kissed Sonic deep on his facial cheeks, went on the bed together and started kissing with Sonic watching.


	2. Get ready to be my sex slaves bitches

After Sonic's third orgasm from Sally for the third time this Saturday night while playing with Amy's breast, Sally got off Sonic to get his dick out of her pussy, crawled a step back and collapsed on the bed. Sonic and Amy French kissed each other deeply for twenty three seconds and Amy got up and crawled towards Sonic's dick, took a close look and saw a sludge of cum cover it.

"Here Sonic, let me clean that for you." Amy told Sonic lovingly.

"With pleasure." Sonic responded to Amy with a happy sigh as he laid back.

Amy got her tongue on Sonic's dick and slowly licked the cum off it, starting with the sperm sack till there's nothing left but her drool and stroked her way up towards Sonic's dick all the way to the tip where it's the most sensitive. Sonic was moaning in pleasure as Amy lick her off.

After Amy finished licking the cum off Sonic, she crawled to the other half of the bed where Sally's at and lied down next to her while Sonic looked up from the feeling of bring licked stopped only to find his dick throbbing and the girls laying next to each other. A wicked smile came across his face.

_"Great, now's my chance." _Sonic thought to himself.

Quietly as he can, he got up, got off the bed to the side he hid his rope earlier, lift the covers with his left hand, grabbed out the rope with his right hand, let's the covers drop back down on the floor and quietly went back on the bed. As he does that, he heard the girls talked about continuing which is what he was expecting.

Standing on the bed and approaching the girls, he found them kissing each other.

"Girls..." Sonic started to get Sally and Amy's attention.

The girls both looked at Sonic standing above them.

"If we're going to continue, let's try something new." Sonic suggested to Sally and Amy.

The girls both looked to the left side of their vision and gasped founding out that Sonic's holding a neatly folded up rope.

"EEEEEEK! The girls shrieked as they rolled on their sides in panic while Sonic approached them as he's getting ready to tie them up.


	3. Time to capture the trespassers

After the orgasm Sonic had with Sally and Amy with Sonic bring the master and the girls bring the sex slaves, Sonic untied them while saying he's kind of thirsty for a soda for cumming so much and asking the girls if they want anything while they kissed and licked him on the cheeks. Sally and Amy said no but ask Sonic politely to get their new toys from the other room.

When Sonic got out of Sally's bedroom, he noticed a wall next to it out of angle. Curious, Sonic approushed the out of angled wall and and found that the wall is a secret door to a secret room by spotting a gap between the walls and saw a room behind it with Rouge and Blaze making out on a sofa and a one way mirror.

_"Oh my gosh, those two must've watched us do it to it to each other. If they knew I'd tied up Amy and Sally, it'll ruin my image as a hero." _Sonic thought in shock.

Sonic zoomed away from there quickly to the kitchen to grab himself a soda he went to the fridge, opened it, grabbed a can and shut so fast, that he's like a blur. Sonic opened the can and drank the contents inside as he thought of what to do.

_"So that's where the noises from the mirror are from. I better get something done with those two hoes and fast. Maybe there's some sleeping gas somewhere in the medial room." _Sonic thought to himself as he drank his soda.

After Sonic finished his soda, he crushed the can with his gloved covered hands, tosses the crushed can in a recycling bin near by and zoomed to the medial room of the castle as fast as he can, then he searched through the room to the third corner where he managed to find two tanks of of sleeping gas with masks.

Sonic took hold of the sleeping gas tanks and zoomed back to the secret room. Once there, he quietly opened the door wide so he can get in without Rouge and Blaze noting. Luckily, they were too distracted by paying close attention to Sally and Amy in that two way mirror.

Sonic couldn't help but wickedly smirked to himself. Rouge and Blaze were standing just in fount of he mirror. He tip toes into the secret room snicking inside behind the girls as he carried the sleeping gas tanks with masks with him.


	4. Double 69 positions and butt fucking

Sally and Amy grabbed the ropes Sonic used on them from before, rushed to join Sonic who had already gently put Rouge and Blaze on the floor in the secret room and handed the ropes over to him.

"Thank you girls." Sonic thanked Sally and Amy.

Sonic quickly tied up both Rouge and Blaze after taking the bras and undies off Blaze the way he did with Sally and Amy. then he grabbed on to Rouge at the top.

"Sally!" Sonic called out to Sally.

Sally went to help Sonic with Rouge and grabbed her by the feet. They lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom to the bed.

Meanwhile, Amy spotted something pecking out from the sofa, ran to the side of the sofa and found Rouge's and Blaze's clothes. She gathered them and picked them up off the floor just before Sally and Sonic went back for blaze and carried her the way they did with rouge, which is easier since Blaze is lighter than Rouge.

"Come on Amy and shut the door behind you." Sally ordered Amy.

"Coming." Amy responded in obedience as she started following Sally and Sonic out of the secret room.

Amy Shut the door behind her and followed Sonic and Sally back into the bedroom where Sonic and Sally placed Blaze on her right on the left side of the bed next to Rouge, dumped both they're clothes at the fount of the bed and joined Sonic and Sally, going at Sonic's right for Sally's already at his left.

Just then, Rouge and Blaze started groaning, giving Sonic, Sally and Amy a sign they're waking up.

"Come on girls." Sonic told Sally and Amy and led them on the bed where sonic stood with fists to his sides and feet apart while Sally and Amy crouched down on their knees between and in fount of Sonic, all three staring at the awaking girls.

Rouge and Blaze stirred from their unexpected short slumber and slowly opened their eyes. They looked at the three images in fount of them, but hey were blurry cause their eyes weren't adjusted. Rouge and Blaze both shut their eyes to clear their visions and blink a few times before their eyes finally adjusted and allowed to view clearly Sonic standing firm between Sally and Amy crouched down seduce fully on the bed.

"Evening Rouge and Blaze, ready for our orgy with us?" Sonic questionably greeted the both of them seduce fully.

Rouge and Blaze got startled and tried to move but couldn't get their hands from behind their backs. They looked down on their bodies and found rope on rapped round them in a neat style of bras and undies. Then they looked down to their backs and spotted the ends of the ropes tied up to their hands, holding them, straining them to their backs, Then they shot their heads back up at Sonic, Sally and Amy, angrily glaring at them but mainly at Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, what do you and your sex mates think you're doing?" Rouge snarled at Sonic.

Sonic raised his right eyebrow as he stared cockly at Rouge.

"Why Rouge, I thought you and Blaze wanted to join us for an orgy." Sonic answered Rouge mischievously as Sally and Amy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we invited you both, remember?" Sally asked them seductively.

"Yes but this is not what I had in mind, I could burn the rope by the way." Blaze whined in disbelieve and anger as she rose her heat up.

Getting ready to burn the rope firmly tied up to her hands tightly as smoke starts coming up from her heating rope. However, Sonic, Sally and Amy are not blind, they already saw the thinnest vapors of stream, so Sally decided to warn Blaze about her consequences for her actions.

Sally however got up, crawled above Blaze and leaned her face agianst Blaze with a warning look.

"Now come on Blaze, if you do that, I'll let my father the king know that you and Rouge trespassed into the castle." Sally warned Blaze with a serious glare.

Blaze realizing that Sally is serious in the fear of her father's decisions in punishment for trespassing, immediately cooled down and the rope almost instantly stopped smoking. Satisfied, Sonic couldn't wait any longer for the orgy to start and decided to get it going.

"Alright Rouge and Blaze, you two want to have an orgy, you got an orgy, now do as we say and lay back down with your butts touching." Sonic ordered Rouge and Blaze.

Rouge and Blaze did as their told and went into positions with their perlvious touching each other, heads at the oppisite directions and rouge's legs on top of Blaze's. Sally aproshed Rouge with Sonic suddenly following her while Amy approshed Blaze and they went on top of the tied up wemon in 69 positions as Amy and started licking their pussies making them moan in that Sussex pleasure while Sonic starting fucking Sally in her butt with his cock.

Sally and Amy lowered thier pussies down to Rouge's and Blaze's face so that thier just inches away and they couldn't help but get sexually aroused from the aromas.

"Come on you two, we know want a lick." Sally told Rouge and Blaze seducelly.

Without hesitation, Rouge get Blaze got on licking Sally name Amy's pussies, making them moan in such pleasure.

"Oh Blaze, your tougne is so fuckin hot. Ohh that feels so good." Amy moaned fairly load in pleasure before she and Sally started licking Eouge's and Blaze's pussies.

As the women in their 69 positions continued licking each other, Sally clingthed her ass round Sonic's cock, causing Sonic to moan half of Sally's name and thursted in and out of her faster as he ushed his back and tightened his gloved hands on her butt checks and Sally as the women's moans between locks grow loader as they came close to climax.

Sonic made one final thirst in Sally and they all moaned loaded as Sonic camed in Sally's butt, SLly and Rouge came in each other's faces as so with Amy and Blaze.

"Oh fuck that was good." Rouge sighed.

Ssally looked back at Rouge with cum on her face.

"Good? That was excellent. And that's just the start of our orgy." Sally corrected Eouge.

"Now let's get the cum off each other's faces before the next position." Suggested Amy.

Sally and Amy turned round so that Sally's facing Rouge and Amy's facing Blaze and they licked the cum off each other's faces as while also savoring each other's cum. They shollowed every gulp till the last bits were off each other's faces and swapped cum before shallowingwallowing the last of them.

"Ready for a good humping in your ass my little pink rose?" Sonic asked Amy seduce fully.

Amy turned her head left, using her eyes so as not to turn it too much to get a good view of Sonic and nodded a yes to him. She and Sally changed positions, his time with Amy on top of Rouge and Sally on top of Blaze.

The women in their 69 positions went on licking each other's faces pussies while Sonic fucked Amy hard in the kept going as they morned in pleasure from every lick and thrust until Amy tightened her ass round Sonic's cock as Sonic did one last thirst into her and they all camed at once again. Amy and Sally turned round and the woman licked the cum off each other's faces and again swapped the last of it before swollowing it.


	5. Suckling and licking time

"Alright Rouge, move over for Blaze and get your legs off her. I want to try her own pussie." Sonic told Rouge as Amy and Sally got off her and Blaze.

"Alright Sonic." Rouge responded to Sonic.

Rouge Got her legs off Blaze and moved over as she was told to. Then Sally and Amy made Blaze turn over face down with her butt in the air with her long furry tail up for Sonic.

"Thanks girls." Sonic thanked Blaze as he approushed Blaze.

Sonic got down on his knees and grabbed her by the rump. Then he inserted his big long cock of eight inches and six and a half wideth into her pussy, receiving a light gasp and a load satisfying moan from Blaze. Sally and Amy watched as Sonic started thursting in and out of Blaze.

"Wow Blaze, it sounds like you really wanted this." Sonic told Blaze surprised.

"I do Sonic. But I couldn't go for Tails cause his so young, Knuckles, Mighty, Shadow and Silver are serious, not to mention their mood swings, Big and Victor with no brains in their heads. You however Sonic are perfect for it, but I didn't want to throw my hat into the ring cause I thought you got enough proublems with Amy and princess Sally fawning over you." Blaze explianed to Sonic in between moans.

Sonic shocked now shocked in disbelief, now realizing that Blaze is fussy when it comes to manhood. Blaze would like to get lied every now and then, but she wouldn't go for anyone that's underage, have an intelligence below average, or anyone with a serious personality.

"Now Blaze, it's no problem for me. If anything, I always enjoyed my threesomes wi SL and Amy." Sonic told Blaze.

"Then why did you use the ropes on them?" Rouge asked Blaze curiously.

Sonic stopped his his thirsting and everyone looked back at Rouge.

"We did it to him one time on our first time together." Sally explianed to Rouge honestly.

"It's kind of a long story Rouge. We'll tell you and Blaze later, now get over here and start sucking on Blaze's breast." Sonic told Blaze orderly.

Rouge obliged and shoveled her way to Blaze as Sonic leaned down towards Blaze, grabbed her on her shoulders and pulled her up for Blaze as he lifted himself back up and grabbed on to Blaze's highs from undernigth to move her up and down with Sally and Amy helping him up.

"Thank you girls." Sonic thanked Sally and Amy.

Sonic moved Blaze up and down to fuck her in the pussy with his cock as Rouge shoveled her way towards Blaze and tried to move up to her breast. Sally grabbed Rouge and help her by lifting her up, getting Epige's face towards Blaze's breasts. Rouge picked the right breast and started sucklining on it's nipple as Sonic moved his left hand to her left breast and started playing with it.

Amy playfully spacked Rouge hard on her butt, making her do a muffled groan in pain from the spanking while suckling on Blaze's right breast.

"You had it easy. We had to get up to each other's breast all by ourselves, me and Sally." Amy told Ruoge complimentlly.

She went behind Rouge, got underneath her pussy, back down and s tarted licking her, pleasuring her. Rouge moaned in pleasure from the the hot feeling of her female gentail bring licked as Amy grabbed on to Rouge's butt and rubs it hard, making her moan loader to a moderate tone and Sally moved above Amy, went down towards her pussy and went on licking hers.

"Awwwwww. Oh yeah, is feels incredible." Blaze commented on one of her breast's bring sucked and the other bring rubbed playfully.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Blaze, cause it's only going to get better". Sonic told Blaze.

Sonic contiuned fucking Blaze and rubbing her left breast as Rouge kept sucking on her right breast while Amy conntiuned licking off Rouge while as Sally did so to Amy til everyone had gotten close to their climax.

"I-I'm close Sonic." Blaze informed Sonic stattering.

"Well good, cause I'm close myself." Sonic replied to Blaze.

Sonic camed inside Blaze as a bit of breast milk came out her right breast into Rouge mouth, Rouge savoering the breast milk on her tounge allowing herself to be pleasures by the taste before shollowing irt as she camed on Amy's face and Amy camed on Sally's muzzle. Rouge got Blaze's right nipple out of her mouth as Amy moved out from undernigth her and she sat on the bed as Sonic lifted Blaze up to get his cock out of her pussy and he sat her on the bed beside him. Sonic then looked directly at Rouge. Amy got up and turned round right looking at Sonic, Rouge and Blaze, awaiting the next position.

"Okay Rouge, it's your turn." Sonic told Rouge.

Rouge smirked at Sonic with a nod and shoveled herself toward him. Sonic then gently grabbed Rouge by her wreast, turned her round, grabbed Eouge again on the thighs, lifted her up and carefully moved her down, inserting his cock into her pussy, getting a long, moderate moan from her.

Sonic then started moving Rouge up and down by her thighs so that he's thursting in and out of her as Blaze shoveled herself over to rouge and started sucking Rouge's right breast as Sonic got his left hand on Rouge's left breast and played with it as he did with Blaze's while Amy got undernigth Blaze as before with Rouge and licked Blaze in the pussy as she rubbed her butt as Saly licked Amy's pussy.

"Awwww, Blaze, Sonic, thank you. It fells astroushing." Rouge thanked Aonic and Blaze in bliss between morning from getting fucked and sucked.

Everyone kept going until everyone had gotten close to their climax. Sonic pushed Rouge down hard, frocing his cock to go right in hard as he and Rouge camed on each other as a bit of breast milk licks out from Rouge's right nipple into Blaze's mouth. Blaze allowed the milk to fill her mouth, savoering the taste of it tasking her taste buds before shollowing as she camed on Amy's face while she camed on Sally's.

Amy moved out from undernigth Blaze before she got Rpige's right nipple out of mouth and sat herself down as Sally got up and they cuddled each other while also licking cum off each other's faces and swapping cum till all the cums licked clean off their faces.

"Mmm, that mixture of cum is so tasteful." Amy Sally commented on Any's cum bring mixed with Amy's from the swapping.

"Yeah." Amy replied to Sally in agreement to her comment.

Blaze looked up at Sonic, awaiting for him to call the next position.

"Alright Rouge and Blaze, I want you two to lay on the bed in a 69 position." Sonic demanded Rouge and Blaze.

Blaze nodded in obiedience and layed back down one the bed as Sonic puts rouge down let let's her go. Rouge shoveled herself towards Blaze, gets to the oppisite direction Blaze is facing and Layed on top of her in a 69 position so their pussies are in each other's faces. And Rouge and Blaze both couldn't help but be enger to lick each other's pussies off.


	6. 69 position and rim job

Rouge and Blaze couldn't wait for Sonic, Amy and Sally and started licking each other pussie's straight away. Sonic however approshed Rouge towards her hind questers.

"Whoa, hang on girls, let me get to my spot." Sonic told Rouge and Blaze as he sets himself up against Rouge's butt.

Feeling Sonic's presence, Blaze lied the back of her head down on the bed as Rouge stuck her butt out more with her raised high up while keeping her pussie in Blaze's face so that she keeps kicking it while she licked hers.

Sonic over himself above Blaze's face and grabbed his hands on Roiges huge butt cheeks to keep himself from dropping on Blaze's face, receiving a soft excited moan while Rouge continued licking Blaze's pussy and moves them apart to reveal her hole.

He then gently pressed his cock on Rouge's rear opening and slowly inserted in, making Rouge gasp in the pain she's getting from Sonic's entering her.

"Don't worry Rouge. It may hurt at first, but it'll feel good momentarily." Sonic told Rouge as he started thursting forewarn and back in her, starting out slowly.

Rouge tried to ignore the pain and in a few moments, pain is replaced with pleasure in her retrem. As soon as Sonic saw Rouge got used to his cock in her butt, he sped up the thursting. Blaze then stopped licking Rouge in her pussie and started licking Sonic's balls that went in her face while Sonic was getting to his spot in the position while Sally stood above Rouge's head and Amy got behind Sonic and started rubbing his bule buns while rimming him in his rear opening, receiving long satisfying morns from Sonic.

Sonic went into a doggy style position above Rouge, grabbed onto Sally's legs and turned his head right to look back at Blaze, using his eyes to prevent head stain.

"Bigger licks if you please Blaze." Sonic demanded from Blaze.

Blaze obliged and did larger licks on Sonic's morns, noticing the satisfaction she's giving him from the moans. Then Sonic turned his head back to Sally's pussie and started licking it, making her moan in such pleasure while she licked Rouge's pussy. Suddenly, Blaze is the first getting very close to her climax, so she stopped licking Rouge's pussy.

"Sonic, I-I'm close." Blaze informed Sonic.

As soon as Blaze reached her climax, she she camed right on Rouge's face just before Sonic, rouge and Sally reached their climax's. Sally camed in Sonic's mouth as Rouge came in Sally's, then Sonic grabbed onto her shoulders, lifted himself up towards her" face and they both drenched kissed to swap cum while Amy is still rimming Sonic.

Sonic reached out behind himself and lightly touched Amy at her pink hair with his left hand, catching her off guard. She pulled her tuunge out of his anal opening causing Sonic to moan as his nap walls pulled back in, she looked up and noticed Sonic's left hand signal her to move back.

She obliged and moved back as Sonic pulled his cock out of Rouge's butt and Sally moved away from above her and she and May went between Sonic as they all looked down at Rouge and Blaze moving their eyes to get their heads in their sights.

"Yes, my turn again." Blaze rejoiced.

"Yep, but you two ain't in the right position." Sonic replied to Eouge and Blaze.

Rouge thought about for a moment and she got an idea. She rolled on her left side and Sonic, Sally and Amy took a step take before she rolled over onto her back before Blaze rolled over and gently lied on top of rouge after she found that Rouge was onto it.

Then Sonic went over behind Blaze, got on top of her on his hands and knees in a dog position, gently pressed his cock onto her anal opening and then trusted into her, making her gasp and he went on thrusting back and forth in her as Amy went above Blaze and Rouge and stood above them putting her pussy in Sonic's face while Sally got behind Sonic, grabbed on to his butt cheeks and started rimming him while massaging his butt cheeks, making him moan pleasurably before he started licking Amy's pussy while Rouge went on licking Blaze's as Rouge started playing with Sonic's balls with her tongue.

Sonic paused for a moment to take a breather.

"Man, this can't get any better." Sonic mentioned just before he went back to licking Sally's pussy.

Sally and Amy nodded their heads in agreement to Sonic's opinion cause they're the only two with free heads since Blaze stopped for a two seconds just to nod while Amy and Blaze muffled yes for they really got their mouths full. They kept going till Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Blaze reached their climaxes.

"I feel it. I'm so going to burst." Blaze warned no one in particular.

Then Sonic camed in Blaze's butt as she camed right onto Rouge's face and Amy camed on Sonic. Amy went down on her knees, licked the cum off his and they swapped cum together before swallowing as Sally removed her tougne from Sonic's opening and got off his butt, making him moan after hearing the four of them moan loudly from the cumming.

Amy moved away from above Rouge and Blaze as Sonic slowly pulled his cock out of Rouge's butt, allowing Rouge to roll herself off Blaze. Then Sonic looked down at the both of them.

"Alright Rouge and Blaze, we got just one more position for you both to be in. Lay on your sides facing each other and snuggle real close. It's time to lick each other's cum off and swap it." Sonic told Roige and Blaze.


	7. Two with one

Rouge and Blaze obliged and Blaze rolled left off Rouge back on the back with Sonic, Sally and Amy looking down at them, watching them. Sonic, Sally and Amy saw Eouge struggling to shovel anti clockwise to Blaze's face, but with very little result.

Sonic and Amy decided to help Rouge. They approshed her, Amy grabbed onto her by her right arm and head while Sonic grabbed her legs, then they lifted Rouge, turned her round anti clockwise and gently placed her down by Rouge.

They let go of Rouge and Sonic and Amy went back to thier privious positions as Rouge and Blaze angled real close to each other and started licking off each other's cum and swollowing whatever amont of cum they licked off as Sonic, Sally and Amy got horny again from watching them Sally and Amy went down on their knees and started kissing each other while they started masturbting while Sonic grabbed onto his cock with his right hand and started jerking off while watching, getting hard again.

After Rpuge and Blaze finished licking off each other's cum, they sapped the last of the cum before swollowing it and snuggled real closer, hoping to get it the way Sonic, Sally and Amy wanted. Then Rouge turned her head left as Blaze turned her head right, both looking up at Sonic as they both smiled up at him.

"Is this the way you and the girls wanted Sonic?" Blaze asked Sonic as Sally and Amy stopped kissing each other and looked down at them.

"Who are you going to fuck first this time suger?" Rouge asked Sonic.

Sonic stopped jerking off and puts both his fist to his hips as he looked down at Rouge at them smirking an wicked smirk.

"Neither of you are, in fact, I'm going to fuck you both." Sonic answered Epige and Blaze as he approshed the on his knees and started inserted his cork between thier two pussies.

Rouge and Blaze both panicked and and yelled in panic as they started tdying to get away from each other. But Sally and Amy both rushed towards the three and grabbed onto her chest backs while Sonic wrapped his arms tight on Rouge and Blaze, keeping them in place.

"Now come on girls, we're all grown ups here, so start acting like it and let Aonic get in on on the action." Sally ordered Rouge and Blaze just before Aonic forced them to a three way kiss with him as Sonic started thursting his cock back and fore to grid it against Rouge and Blaze's pussies.

Sally and Amy let go of Rouge's and Blaze's heads, walked above Rouge, stood above her head and brought their pussies close together as they held onto each other. Sally leaned down a bit as she reached out towards Sonic with her left hand and lightly tapped him on his biggest quill with the index finger from it. Startled, Sonic brock his kiss with Eoige and Blaze looked up at Sally rather slightly annoyed.

"Hey Sonic, Amy and I Bo an itch down there, do you mind doing us a favor?" Sally asked Sonic seduce fully.

Sonic couldn't help but smile up at Sally and Amy.

"Oh yeah." Sonic replied to Sally lustly.

Sonic moved his face up towards Salyy and Amy's and licked both of them at the same time, making Sally and Amy moan in pleasure.

They all kept at it until they reached their climax for the last time for the night. As soon as Sonic felt himself started cumming the same time as Rpige and Blaze, he ripped his right arm round Sally and Amy's butts, pulled thier pussie against his mouth and pressed his mouth against them with his mouth opened wide. And the five of them all camed with Sonic moan of cumming muffled up by Sally and Amy.


	8. Slumber up then time to get outta here

After the cumming, Sonic got his right arm off Sally and Amy, placed his hands on the bed, gently pulled his cock out of Rouge and Blaze and called back collapsing on the bed in assaustion as did Sally and Amy. Sonic, Sally, Amy, Rouge and Blaze all breached in and out from being essaulted from their orgy together.

After ten minutes of heavy breathing, Sonic turned the opposite direction, moved up between Rouge and Blaze, got his arms undernigth the and untied the both of them as Rouge and Blaze noticed that it's Sonic untiring them and kissed him on the cheeks, then cuddled him as soon as both their hands are free from the ropes, just as Sally and Amy approshed them.

As they approshed, thier shadows went above Sonic, Rouge and Blaze. Sonic, Rouge and Blaze noticed the environment around thier heads gotten dark, look up only to find Sally and Amy looking down smirking at them and smiled at them.

Rouge and Blaze moved fithteen cms away from Sonic, inviting Sally and Amy to join in, they came between Sonic with Sally between him and Blaze and Amy between him and Rpuge, expecting the invite, lied down on the bed between Sonic and hugged him tight as they kissed and lickied him on the cheeks again as Roige and Blaze joined in the hugging and tried to reach their free arms to Sonic, all the girls stocking him on the arms, chest and belly.

"Sonic,... that... was... amazing." Sally told Sonic between kisses

Sonic gave a wide yarn, but made sure to get his right arm out from under Sally and covered the mouth with his hand before the yarning.

"Yeah, I'm really tried out and I gotta get Blaze's bra and panties and shut that secret door." Sonic replied to Sally rather dorsey before sliding his arm back undernigth her, just before falling asleep.

Sally and Amy both kissed him goodnight on the cheeks, then Rouge and Blaze moved up above Sally and Amy, kissed him on the cheeks as well and set themselves back in the same positions as before. Amy lifted up, using her right arm to hold her in place and looked looked down at Sonic before kissing him on the mouth and brought her mouth to his left ear.

"It's okay Sonic, I'll take care of that." Amy wrispered into Sonic's ear.

Amy then moved out from between Sonic and Rouge, hoped off the bed and went back out of he bedroom to the secret room.

While Amy's getting back Blaze's bra and panties, Sally salovered the index finger of her right hand, moved her right hand towards Sonic's butt, stroking his back and slowly inserted the index finger from her right hand into his anal opening.

As soon as more than half her finger's in, she moved it back and fore in Sonic's butt, making him moan in his sleep just before the door opened and Amy came back in the bedroom, closed the door with her right hand, dumped the bra and panties in the pile of clothes on her way to the bed and hopped back on between Sonic and Rouge.

Amy lied down on the bed and brought her arms undernigth the sleeping Sonic and Rouge. The right arm going under Sonic and the left arm going under Rouge and both arms wrapped round the Mobians they brought under.

Rouge rolled onto her right as Amy warped her left arm round her, warped her arms on Amy and perk her on the left facial cheek. Amy and Rouge looked at each other and nuzzled their nose together.

Blaze rolled onto her left side and warped her arms round Sally. Ssally turned her head right, looked at blaze in the face and smiled warmly at her. Blaze smiled back and they did a ten second French kiss. Ssally then turned her head back to it's normal fountain position and brought her chin on Sonic's right shoulder, resting her head on him.

"Goodnight girls." Saly said almost softly.

"Goodnight princess." Amy, Rouge and Blaze all said back in Union, expect for Sonic since he already drifted off to sleep.

As the other started going to sleep, Sally removed he index finger of her right hand out of Sonic's anal opening and kiss Sonic on the right cheek. The smile on Sonic's face grew wider in reaction to the kiss and Sally brougt her mouth to his right ear.

"I love you Sonic hedgehog." Sally wrispered in his right ear.

"And I love you too girls." Sonic said in his sleep as he went on dreaming of having another threesome with Sally and Amy in his room at Freedom HQ.

Sally lifted her head up, moved it above the pillow, lightly proped her head down on it and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of having another orgy with the girls and her favorite hedgehog.

The next morning, light just started appearing from the night sky in he horizon, which means that the part of Mobius Acorn castle is at is heading back into he sun's light. Sonic's the first to wake up.

He rolled his head to it's fountain position on he pillow as he did a tide yarn. He nudged his left arm out from undernigth Sally, careful not to wake her, brought his right hand to his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them with his single free hand.

He turned his head left and right with his head still on a pillow and saw Sally and Amy sleeping between them with their arms warpeon him. Sally has both her arms warpped around Sonic while Amy has only one arm warped on him while her left arm's warped round Rouge.

Sonic then lifted his head up minor off the pillow, looked around the room and saw that he's a large room, which isn't his own. Then he thought back on last night and remembered that they're in princess Sally's royal room in castle acorn having a night out having a threesome and then an orgy after they got Rouge and Blaze.

Then Sonic also had a flash back of King Max's warning to Sally about uninvited guests and the consequences.

_"Oh nuts, I better wake the girls up and have Rouge and Blaze outta here before someone finds out." _Sonic thought to himself in shock.

Sonic still has his undernigth Amy warpped round her, but he took it to his his oppertiunerty and and shook her to try and wake her up as he placed his right hand on Sally's left shoulder and started shacking her from the left shoulder.

"Yo Gurls, wake up. We gotta get Rouge and Blaze outta here before someone finds out about them." Sonic told the sleeping girls as he shook he both of them.

Annoyed from the shacking, Sally and Amy both woke up from heir deep slumber and looked up at Sonic irritated. Sally lifted herself up halfway off the bed and looked up at Sonic with an annoyed look with her left arm resting on the bed, still half tried while Amy's still half asleep as Sonic looked down at Sally with a worried look on his face.

"It's still early Sonic, what do you want?" Sally asked Sonic.

"You remember when your pop's warned you about uninvited guests Sal?" Sonic asked Sally back.

Sally nodded a yes to Sonic in response.

"Well think of how pissed he'll be if he knew of Rouge and Blaze in here." Sonic told her.

Sally tried to aside from her tiredness and somehow managed to remember her royal father's warning to her. She gasped in shock as she sat up on the bed, turned to the still sleeping Blaze and started shacking her with both hands.

"Blaze, wake up." Sally told Blaze.

While Sally tried to wake Blaze up, Sonic told Amy of King Max's warning to Sally. Amy gasped in shock as shocked as Sally did, rolled left on her back, grabbed onto Rouge with both hands and started shacking her as Sonic zoomed off the bed and watched the girls with both his hands folded and on his hips.

Rouge and Blaze both woke up from Saly and Amy shacking them and Sally and Amy stopped shacking them.

"Look girls, sorry to wake you two up, but we gonna get you two outta here before someone sees you in the castle." Sally informed Rouge and Blaze.

"Arh... Now why is that Saly dear?" Rouge asked Sally irritated by Amy's shacking.

Sally turned her head left and tilted it down, looking at Rouge.

"Because rouge, if he knew, we'll be in deep shot the four of us and then, no more orgy." Sally warned Rouge.

Hearing the warning, Rouge and Blaze both shot out from their drowsiness, got their arms off Sally and Amy and got up out of bed in an instant.

Sonic, Sally and Amy watched the two two of them as they go about to a side of the room and then back to the bed in panic imagining what king Max would do if he knew they trasspassed into the castle of acorn.

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, WHERE ARE UOR CHOUTHES?" Blaze asked no one in particular in panic.

Sonic shot up both his up in the air and open waved them in fount of him at the girls.

"Whoa Blaze, chill out. Your cholthes and Rouges ar over there in fount of the bed in a pile." Sonic pointed out to Rouge and Blaze as he points at the pile of cholthes with an index finger from his left hand.

Rouge and Blaze both stopped between he bed and looked at Sonic pointing at the ground in his left. A moment later they both rushed to he fount of the bed and found teir chlothes in a pile, just as Sonic pointed out to them earlier.

Rouge and Blaze quickly got dress in their own chlothes, starting with the bras and undies and working their ways to their main chlothes. After they got dressed, their examined their clothing and found that they're all wrinkly due to the scrunching of hem from last night and grew disappointed in seeing a lot of winkles on them.

"Don't worry about it you two. You can have them washed and ironed when you get home." Amy told them calmly.

Rouge and Blaze both looked at Amy and nodded to her in agreement. Then Rouge spotted a window at the west side of the room and ran towards it. She opened it up and perpeared to fly out of it. Then she turned her head right and looked back at Sonic, Sally, Amy and Blaze.

"Well, it's been fun you four, but I'm not sticking around just to get caught. I'll see you later, maybe we could do this again sometime. Rouge told the other four.

Rouge turned her head back to it's normal fountal position, jump out the window and started flying her way home as Blaze walked round the bed to the other side to Sonic, Sally and Amy.

Blaze approshed Sally first and pecked her on the left facial cheek, then draw herself to Amy for she's standing next to Sally on her left and perked her on the right facial cheek. Blaze took a step back and smiled at Sally and Amy as she look at both of them.

"Thank you girls for last night. That was great. I hope we can do his again soon, without the ropes of course." Blaze thanked Sally and Amy while bring crucial of bring tied up with ropes.

"You got it Blaze." Sally responded to Blaze and Amy nodded her head in approval.

Blaze turned left to the opposite direction and approshed Sonic. She slowly raped her arms around him and did a ten second kiss on his left facial cheek while caressing his left butt cheek, turning him on and making him moan in pleasure as Sally and Amy watched the scene, felling the lust in their bodies getting turned on from watching the two.

Blaze finished the kiss and brought her lips to Sonic left ear.

"Thank you too Sonic the hedgehog. I always wanted to do this with you but I couldn't be bothered because a didn't want to do you any harm by throwing my hat into the ring with Amy and the princess fawning over you darl." Blaze thanked Sonic in respectful concern for him in wrisper.

Sonic brought his mouth to Blaze's left ear.

"Hey it's cool Blaze. I appreiate your concern, but it didn't bother me bring farmed from hose two. In fact I enjoy my time with them with every chance we get together. I know you be wanting to join, all you gotta do is ask." Sonic pointed out to Blaze in wrisper.

Sonic and Blaze drew their moths from each other's left ears, blaze got her arms off Sonic and stepped back from him as they looked and smiled at each other.

Then Blaze started runnin off to he opened window that Rouge hopped out from earlier, waved bye to Sonic, Sally and Amy on he way out, got her focus back on the window frame in time to leap out and did just that.

Sonic, Sally and Amy hurried towards the window in worry that Blaze is going to kill herself, hoping to garb her and stop her before she crash landed onto Mobiu's surface o her death.

Sonic went to he window frame, got his head out of it and looked down first since he's the fastest on foot.

Sally and Amy followed on and peaked their heads out of it and look down too and saw Blaze landing on her feet. Then in full sight of he three, Blaze stood herself up, dusted of her winkles top, and started running off on her way toward her residence,

Sonic, Sally and Amy looked at each other awkerdly.

"Oh we forgot girls, she can land on her feet cause she's a cat." Sonic told the Sally and Amy.

Both the girls Continued steering at Sonic for three and a half seconds, then the three of them brushed out laughing.


	9. Sex in the shower

After Sonic, Sally and and Amy soon stopped laughing, they moved their heads and hands back in the window and Sonic shuts it fast, but is careful not to bang to bang he the window hard on it's frame so that the glass won't shatter.

Then both Sonic and Amy looked at Sally awaiting her suggestion. with Amy beside Sonic on his left leaning herself fountal to get a glimpse of Sally.

"Well, since we're the first ones up, how about we take a shower to wash off the filth before Mum and Dad find out what we're really doing." Sally suggested to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy both nodded in agreement. Then Sally led the two hedgehogs to the closet that's on the left side of the bed.

She opened the closet doors with both hands, reached into the closet and grabbed out a pink dress with a white line at the bottom of it that with white undies which Amy brought in on her arrival last night and handed it over to Amy who takes it with both hands,

She reached into it again and got out a light blue sleeveless vest with her right hand and bent over with Sonic and Amy steering at her bubbly furry butt as she bent over and picked up a pair of bulky shoes with the matching color with her left hand. Her favorite to wear.

Sally went out of the closet with Sonic and Amy closing the closet doors for her since she's got her hands full with clouthes and they followed her out of her royal bedroom to the royal bathroom.

"I'll get the door girls." Sonic offered Sally and Amy who expected.

Sonic walked up ahead of the two females, opened the bathroom door wide with his right hand and the girls went in with her change of clouthes. Sonic followed behind, closing the door and locking it with his left hand.

Sally and Amy put their clouthes on the washing basket wig Sally's shoes placed down in fount of it as Sonic approshed it while taking off his gloves. He too puts them on the basket, takes off his shoes and socks and puts them by Sally's shoes with the socks tugged in as Sally and Amy went into the shower after Sally got the water ready for their bathing.

Sonic looked towards the girls gesturing for him to join them in the shower. Sonic complied as he smiled a kinky smile at them and went into the shower with them and closed the shower behind him with his left hand.

Usally Sonic hates water when it comes to swimming, but having a shower with it is what he dosen't mind water on as long as it's for soothing himself or bathing with with his favorite two girls.

While Sally applied some shampoo to her hair, Sonic crept up on her behind her as Amy did the same at the fount and Sonic kissed the back of her neck while rubbing her back gently, making Sally moan as she and Amy wiped their arms around each other and french kissed while Sally applied some shampoo to Amy's hair.

Then the two girls started massaging the shampoo into each other's hair.

As they did so, Sonic placed both his bare blue hands on the sides of Sally's neck and slowly trailed his fingers to the back of it, down her back chest, back all the way to her butt cheeks while kissing the back of her neck, back chest and back as he went down on his knees, making Sally's moans grow loader as she and Amy washed the shampoo out of each other's hair.

Sonic went on rubbing her buns as Sally trailed her fingers down Amy's hair onto her neck while they continued french kissing each other. Then she continued trailing her fingers down her back chest, back and butt cheeks. Sally stopped there and lightly squeezed them, making Amy moan loudly as they went on french kissing.

Sonic stopped rubbing Sally's butt cheeks suddenly, gently pushed them apart to reveal her anal opening, brought his face into her butt and sniffed her anal opening for thirty seconds then puckered his lips kissed it tender and then licked it for another thirty seconds, making Sally moan even loader.

Sally and Amy stopped french kissing and broke apart for air. Sally tilted her head back in pleasurement of bring rimmed.

"Oh Sonic, this is astroishing." Sally complimented Sonic.

Sonic smiled a wide smile from hearing Sally's compliment to him as he licked her and he girls returned to their french kissing.

Then after the licking, Sonic pulled his face out of Sally's butt, and stood up on his feet, allowing the water from the shower spuash on his cock for ten seconds.

Then he placed his unloved hands on Sally's sides, pressed his cock against her anal opening, then as soon as Sally gave Sonic her approval, he inserted his cock up her butt and thursted in and out of her.

Sally broke off the french kissing with Amy and moaned loudly from Sonic's cock entering her brawls as Amy drew her face to Sally's neck and suckled it gently.

Sonic started out slowly so as not to hurt Sally, then after getting the message that Sally's getting used to the feeling of Sonic's cock in a minute, Sonic went on faster.

He continued trusting in and out of her faster and faster until he reached his climax. Sonic cummed right into Sally's brawls with six sqiurts going into her and slowed down his thursting until he came to a stop.

Then he slowly pulled out of Sally's opening, pulled her butt cheeks apart gently and allowed the shower water to splash on her butt to wash off he cum. Sonic rubbed the cum off off between Sally's butt cheeks so it comes off faster and Amy stopped suckling Saly's neck and pulled her face from it.

Then after all he cums washed off, Sonic let's go of Sally and she turned her face right round to look at Sonic, smiling at him lovingly.

"Sonic, could you get us two sponges and some soap please?" Sally asked Sonic.

"Sure Sal." Sonic answered Sally.

Sonic reached to the soap supporter on his right with his right hand, grab a bar of soap and gave it to Sally. Then he grabbed to spouses from there and also them to Sally.

"Thank you Sonic." Sally thanked Sonic.

Then Sally applied the soap and sponges to the water and let he water wet them for ten seconds. Then he snubbed the soap one sponge and handed it over to Amy and did the same with the other one. Then Sally gave the soap back to Sonic who puts it back on the soap holder.

Alright girls, turn around. It's Amy's turn to be pleasured now." Sonic ordered Sally and Amy.

Sally and Amy obliged and turned around so that Sonic's behind Amy. Then as they washed each other down with soap, Sonic pleasured Amy completely the same way he did for Sally. After Sonic pulled out of Amy and washed his cum off her butt the same way as he did Sally's, Sally and Amy stopped washing each other.

Amy bent down, picked up the bottle of shampoo and got up as Sally approshed the soap holder with one of the sponges still in her left hand, grabbed the soap from earlier with her right hand and returned to Sonic and Amy as Amy lightly pulled Sonic to undernigth the shower head by his ungloved left hand.

He can feel the warm water gushing down on him.

Sonic and Amy both drew close to each other, wrapped their arms round each other and started kissing and tounge wrestling. While they're wrestling tounges, Sally went behind Sonic, wrapped her arms round him and Amy and smoothed him on the right faceful cheek. Then she drew her mouth to his right ear.

"We're gonna wash you Sonic, then it's our turn to pleasure you." Sally wrispered in Sonic's right ear.

Sally pulled her mouth from Sonic's right ear, got completely behind him as she got her arms off Sonic and Amy and rubbed the bar of soap on the spounge for they're still wet as Amy applied some shampoo on Sonic's hair straight from he bottle.

Then she stopped the tounge war with Sonic winning and puts down the bottle as Sally went back to the soap supporter, just to put back the bar of soap.

Then she returned to Sonic and Amy as Amy started gently scurbing the shampoo into his hair while they continued on their tounge wrestling and she got behind Sonic and went on rubbing the shampoo on Sonic while they kissed while Sally went on rubbing the the soap from the spounge onto Sonic, starting with his back.

Then she worked her way to the back chest, back, arms, legs and even his butt. Amy then washed the shampoo out of Sonic's hair as Sally speeded the soap on the rest of Sonic expect for the face and soles of his feet and washed it off until all the shampoo form and soap form is all washed off Sonic.

Sonic knew what is next and decided to Amy into his own hands. Finally, he dominated Amy's tounge, unlocked his lips from hers, placed her ungloved hands on her shoulders and smirked at her.

"Down on your knees my little pick rose." Sonic told Amy seducefully.

Amy smiled slightly at Sonic as she nodded a yes to him, getting the message. She obliged and got down on her knees, facing Sonic's cock as Sally also got down on her knees and face his butt. Sally drew her face close to Sonic's butt as Amy drew her's Sonic's cock.

As Amy's mouth closer to Sonic's cock, he cock started enlarging and throbbing, getting even closer to Amy's lips while Sally gently pulled Sonic's butt cheeks apart and drew her face into his butt.

Amy finally opened her mouth, brought her tounge out and started licking the tip of the cock while Sally' nose touch Sonic's anal opening and she began to sniff him, making him moan in his sudden pleasure.

For a minute, Amy went on licking further down Sonic's cock and when the tip of her tounge touched it halfway, she brought the thing into her mouth and started sucking Sonic's cock, starting off slowly as Sally stopped sniffing his butt and switched to kissing, then to licking and Sonic's moans grew loader from the risen pleasure.

Amy then sped up the suckling of Sonic's cock by five kms, Sonic placed both his ungloved hands on the top of Amy's head and rubbed it gently in appreciation for her blow job while Sally pressed the tip of her tounge against his anal opening and then slowly slid her tounge into his brawls.

Suddenly, Sonic desired to have his cock in Amy's pussy. He tilted her head downwards to Amy.

"Hey Amy, can I fuck you in the pussy?" Sonic asked Amy.

Amy got Sonic's cock out of her mouth, hit back up on her feet with Sonic helping her up, he wrapped his arms round her back and drew her close to him, having his hardened cock go right into her pussy as Sally slid her tounge deeper into her brawls and he trusted in and out of her while also having Sally's face banging on his butt.

In one minute and thorty seconds, Sonic, Sally and Amy all reached their climax and they all Cummed at the same time with a mixture of Sonic and Amy's Cummings dripping out from Amy's pussy.

In twenty seconds, Sonic slowly pulled her cock out of her pussy as Sally pulled her tounge out of his brawls and back in her mouth, then got up on her feet and washed her face off in the warm gushing water.

Then he three unread to each other, wrapped their arms round each other as they drew to a hug in the warm gushing water from undernigth the shower and did a three way kiss for thirty seconds.

Hey then broke the kiss, unwrapped their arms off each other, Sonic turned to the shower head, reached for the taps with both his ungloved hands and turned the water off.


	10. A good Sunday morning

After Sonic turned off the shower water, Sally approshed the shower door and opened it with her right hand. Sonic turned directly to the noise he heard the sound of the door opening to see Amy following Sally out of the shower to three trowels hanging on a trowel rack and followed the girls along.

Sally grabbed two trowels, handed them over to the two hedgehogs and grabbed one off he rack for herself. While Sally had no trouble at all drying herself up, Sonic and Amy did okay, but had to helped each other out on the back of their heads, back chests and backs because of the quills getting in the way.

While Sally puts her own wet trowel in another washing basket that's open, Sonic first did all of Amy at behind, bring extra careful on the quills while she held her own trowel in her ungloved hands, which Amy didn't didn't mind because she really loves Sonic and wanted to do it for Sonic too for she enjoyed the feeling of his hands rubbing rough the fabric of the trowel.

After Sonic finished drying up Amy and her quills, he zoomed to the same washing basket Sally went to, dumped his used trowel in tere and back to Amy with his back on her, ready for her to dry in just twelve mini seconds.

"Fuck Sonic, you're so fast I couldn't see you sometimes." Sally commented Sonic just as Amy started rubbing her trowel on the quills on the back of his head. Since Sonic can't move his head at the moment, he averted his eyes right to get a glimpse of Sally and grinned a cocky grin to her.

"Well I am way fast on my feet Sal." Sonic simply pointed out to her.

Amy nodded a yes in agreement, knowing it's how Sonic is as he let's his eyes rest to their normal fountal positions as she went on drying he rest of the back of his head while Sally starred at the two hedgehog's and smiled at them.

Sally couldn't help but feel sorry for hedgehog's like her two lovers Sonic and Amy for always having trouble drying their backs because of their quills being in the way, however, she dosen't blame them for she's aware everyone has their up's and down's. At least they still had it easier than porkipines.

Amy went on drying the rest of Sonic's quills, back chest and back while also remaining extra careful on the quills. After Amy's done, she'd wrapped her arms round Sonic and kissed Sonic on his right facial cheek.

"Thank you for helping me dry up my quills and back." Amy thanked Sonic passionly.

"Same to you Amy." Sonic said to Amy as he brought his ungloved right to the back of Amy's head and strickes it gently with it's fingers. Noticing Sally watching them, he quickly got his ungloved right hand away from Amy's head as Amy got her arms off Sonic.

They went back to the first washing basket they set their clothes earlier and got their clothes on with Sonic bring the first to finish since he only has gloves, socks and shoes, which means that he has to wait for Sally and Amy to finish dressing up. Fortentily, he didn't have to wait long.

After the girls got dressed, they took a stepped to Sonic and the tree looked at each other.

"So what do you guys say we have an early breakfast, get the bed made then play a broad game in the royal lounge while we wait my parents to wake up." Sally suggested to Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy smiled widely and nodded yes to Sally in agreement. Sonic hoped at they'll be chili dogs on the menu.

"Yeah why not Sal. There's nothing better to do till later in the morning anyway. And don't worry about my socks, I'll get changed into some clean ones when I get home." Sonic told Sally.

Sally and Amy both looked at Sonic in disgust for mentioning his shoes as they moved their heads back.

"What?" Sonic asked the two girls.

Sally knew Sonic wouldn't get it, so she just shugged it off and smiled at him to cover it up.

"Nevermind Sonic, let's go to the kitchen." Sally told Sonic.

So they went and did everything Sally suggested until King Max and Queen Aliica woke up from their slumber. After they bathed they were going to the royal dining room and found Sonic, Sally and Amy together, playing a broad game. King Max turned his head left slightly and smiled at the three teenagers.

"Good morning kids, had fun?" King Max greeted them questionably.

Sonic, Sally and Amy paused their playing and looked up at he royal parents who smiled presently to them.

"Yeah, we had had great great time Dad, thanks." Sally responded to her father.

King Max gave a nod of approval, returned his head to it's normal fountal position and continued on his wheelchair with his royal wife Alicia walking beside him on his left. Then Sonic, Sally and Amy resumed their game.

After they finished playing the broad game, Sonic said bye to the girls with quick kissing on thier facial cheeks, zoomed out of castle Acorn all the way to to his residence with his super speed without so hurting his feet, went into his room and changed his socks into some nice clean ones before putting his shoes back on in about twenty seven minutes before having to go to church with his parents.


End file.
